Boy's Astringency
by nadkaz
Summary: They always fight each other.When time's goes by,they've changes.Same as people around them.Err...No yaoi or shonenai,for now...
1. piece1:hey! nice to meet you!

**Boy's Astringency**

by:nadkaz

**xxx**

I'm didn't own all the characters, except those characters that didn't appeared in the manga. Original belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.

This story is not yaoi/ shonen-ai, for now. Focus on friendship between the characters. Hope you guys like it. I'll try my best to complete this story. So, if you have any idea for next chapters, why not share with me? And sorry if my grammar is suck. Co'z I'm not too good in grammar. Ha Ha Ha… So let's begin!

**xxx**

**Piece1**: Hey! Nice to meet you!

The bell is ringing and everyone is running to their class. After a moment, the hall is quiet. Only teacher still there to make sure all students go to their class.

At other place …

"Oh, god! I'm late!!!" A blond teenager running faster to the school that located opposite of other road that he's located. Rushing to gate, there is limo stop in front of the gate and also in front the teenager and he need to break his running.

"Wow! Watch where you were going, damn car!!!" Jounouchi Katsuya said angrily at the limo. Quickly, he slide to front of the limo and about to reach the school gate.

"I see you're late, mutt" Jou avert to the voice and see Kaiba Seto close his limo door.

"Don't start it, moneybags! Beside, don't talks like you're early!!! " Jou turn and run to the locker room to take books. After that he rushes to the class.

Stand in font of class's door, he correct his appearance and slide the door.

"You're late, Jounouchi-san" Noriko-sensei glare him angrily with folder hands and lead to the wall directly in front of entry. Jou sweated.

"I-I'm sorry,Noriko-sensei. There is problem on the way here. So, it takes a while-"

"A while you say?! You're late 30 minutes, if you mind to know."

"Ha ha?" He tries to smile and he knows the teacher is really pissed off.

"That's it! You-" Suddenly the sliding door from behind open. Kaiba enter and sit at his seat. Class silent for a while.

"And what will be your reason for late, Kaiba-san?" She really pissed off.

"Works, sleepy"

"HA! THAT'S IT!!! YOU TWO WILL HAVE DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!!!!" Really, really pissed off.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!" Jou and Kaiba shout in the same time and rhythm.

"No, Noriko-sensei! I have something to do today! Let me go just this time! I'll promise I won't be late again!" Jou said desperately. He needs to work after school to support his financial. And no one knows about it.

"Sorry. Can't do it." Noriko-sensei take a chalk and start write something on the board.

"Spare me! Do you know that I own a company and need to run it!?!!!!!!!! I won't go!" Kaiba slam his arm on the desk, stand and glare straight to Noriko-sensei without blinking.

Noriko-sensei turns and glares at Kaiba with fire in her eyes.

"And it doesn't concern me at all, Kaiba-**SAMA**!" She smiles evilly.

"Sit down, Jounouchi-san. You two will be here after school or I'll chain you two before you know it…Ya ha ha ha" Everyone in class look scarily at their room teacher. Like she something like a demon.

"I'll sue you, bitch!!!" Kaiba said loudly.

"Go on. I'll have your face in front of news about abusing a teacher. The title will be 'Director of Kaiba Corporation is suing a teacher because of school detention'. It'll be hot news in Domino. " She said in challenging mode and continues writing on the board.

"Damn bitch!" Kaiba murmured. Jou sit in his chair and signed.

"What a bad day…

**!xxxxx!**

"Hei, Jou. What's wrong with you?" Yugi ask when he go to Jou desk. There also Anzu, Ryou and Honda. They seem to worry about Jou who is in lower strength.

"Nothing. I have no mood to do anything. "He lands his head on the desk and sign.

"Relax, Jou. It won't be long." Honda tries to comfort the blond. Jou signed.

"Stop that, mutt! Your breaths pollute the air!" Everyone turn to the brunet who sits two rows from Jou. He's typing on his laptop.

"Shut up, moneybags. Your voices pollute the sound. " Jou said weakly without moving from his current position.

"It's all your fault! If you didn't make Noriko-sensei mad, this won't happen!" Honda yells at Kaiba.

"Cold down, Honda." Ryou try to calm Honda.

"Hei! Don't forget I'm also in same position! Go and yelling to that damn bitch!"

"Why you" Honda try to punch Kaiba but Anzu stop him.

"Stop it, Honda. You make it worse."

"Ceh"

Suddenly, Jou stand up and walk to front door.

"Hei, Jou. Where were you going?" Yugi ask worried.

"Lunch. I can't do anything if I'm hungry. Bye."

"Wait, Jou!" Yugi chased Jou. Same as others.

"Ha. Whatever." Kaiba continue his works.

**!xxxxx! **

"So, you two are here." Noriko-sensei walks into the class and sees Jou and Kaiba already there.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just start this DAMN detention, DAMN bitch. You are wasting my time." Kaiba still works on his laptop.

"Ha. I can forget what you say if you close for a minute your DAMN annoying laptop, Kaiba-san." Kaiba close his laptop and stare sharply at Noriko-sensei. Jou just laugh secretly see them exchange their glare.

"Ok. Both of you will be here for 2 hours. So now is 4 pm. I will let you go on 6 pm. Have a nice time." Noriko-sensei went out and leaves them.

"Nice time my ASS." Kaiba murmured and open back his laptop, continue his work.

Jou take out his math homework and start doing it. After 20 minutes…

"Ne, Kaiba. Could you help me this question?" Jou turn and show the question. But Kaiba didn't move his eyes to the page that the blond showed.

"Try it yourself. I don't have time to help you."

"Ceh." Jou avert from Kaiba and close the book. He put it back in his bag and lies down on his desk with hands as the pillow.

After 40 minutes…

Kaiba clench his fist. Pissed off. He stands, take an eraser from his desk drawer and throw it.

Jou who is sleep, hitched when something knock his head.

"Ouch! Who's throw that DAMN thing?!" Jou yell in the air while he brushes the spot.

"Your snore is DAMN loud and it's REALLY disturbs me!!! Go sleep elsewhere!!!"

"And where do you expect me to sleep, MONEYBAGS?!!!" Jou said while glare angrily at Kaiba who is stand and his hand at his waist.

"Anywhere, but NOT near me!"

"YOU" Jou attack Kaiba with the punch. Same with Kaiba.

Noriko-sensei was outside of the class to check Jou and Kaiba. Suddenly, she heard something. She rushes to the class and saw Jou and Kaiba is fighting. And vein popup on her temple. And that's means she REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY pissed off.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jou and Kaiba turn and see Noriko-sensei stand in front of the class. With her fist is shaking. She stares like tiger hunt its prey.

"I though I can let you off after an hour. But NO! YOU HAVE STRAIGHT 2 HOURS!!! NO MORE EXCUSE!!!!!"

"It's all your fault, MUTT!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAID?!"

"STOP IT! If not, I'll chain you two here until morning…" Noriko-sensei takes out the chain from nowhere and smiles evilly like she was possessed by demon. Jou discharge Kaiba's school jacket and sit at his seat. Kaiba straightened his school jacket and continue his works on his laptop.

"I'll see both of you after an hour and don't break anything!" Noriko-sensei disappeared and both of them doing their own things.

After 80 minutes…

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!I can't take it anymore! I could get kill by this boredom!" Jou's yelling at the air. Kaiba ogle at Jou.

"Shut the hell up! Just die if you want."

"Ceh! I'm getting out from here!" Jou take his bag and run to the front door. He tries to open the door but failed. He tries back door. Also fail. Kaiba seems distracted from his works when Jou tries hard to open the door.

"Stop it, mutt! You making me distracted!"

"Oi, Kaiba! Shut the DAMN laptop for a while! Help me open this door! Don't you want to get out from this class?!!" Kaiba stare at Jou who still stand besides the door near him. Then he gets up and walks to the door.

"You owned me something, mutt!" He said and holds the door.

"Whatever!" Kaiba pull the slide door but no sign of movement.

"So, moneybags? Can you open the DAMN door?" No reply from Kaiba and the door didn't open. The class silence for awhile.

"DAMN TEACHER GOOD FOR NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS???!!!!!!!!!!!!I-I-I'M GONNA KILL THAT WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba and Jou said in the same time and kicked the door hardly.

At outside of the class, Noriko-sensei grinned evilly while lob the key in the air and catch it. The door beside her is bang heavily. "You won't get away from me easily…He He He He He…" She said while smirked and walk away from there.

While inside, Jou and Kaiba breathe heavily.

"That DAMN teacher will pay for this…" Kaiba said while clench his teeth and fist.

"You so DAMN right." Jou agreed with Kaiba and start thinks an idea to payback the teacher. "Together with interest…"Jou adds and grinned.

-tbc-

That's for now. Hope you like it. Review for me, neeee…..Jaaa….Mata neee…….

#time/date: 2038/220407#


	2. piece2:let's have some fun!

**Boy's Astringency**

by:nadkaz

**xxx**

I'm didn't own all the characters, except those characters that didn't appeared in the manga. Original belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.

Again, sorry for my 'great' grammar.

**xxx**

**Piece2**: Let's have some fun!

Two teenagers walk out from the hall. The blond murmured something and the brunet that walk behind him talk with his mobile phone.

"You better settle it tomorrow! I won't tolerate any failure!!!" Kaiba off his phone and put it in his briefcase's pocket.

"Look like you need an ice to cool down, moneybags." Jou said while stare at Kaiba who is have angry murmured.

"It's none of your business, mutt! Stay away!" Kaiba reply without looking at the blond.

"Heh. Whatever, moneybags." Jou start running to the gate and suddenly stop. Kaiba also stop when he saw someone appeared in front of the gate.

"Yo, Jounouchi!" Someone greet Jou at the gate. The man's height same as Kaiba whose tall an inches than Jou. His head is shining bald and he wearing uniform from Minami High School.

"Hai? Who are you?" Jou asked while try to surf his memory bank to search this man identity.

"You better remember me, Jounouchi! Co'z this will be the day you gonna pay back for what you done to my brother!!!!!!!!!!" And the man run and throw a punch but Jou easily dodge it. He jumps back, as his bag swing at his back. Jou glare at the man who attacks him. Kaiba, who is still not moving from his position, just watch them.

"Your brother? What are you talking about?" Jou still confused with everything just happen, try to stable his bag position.

"Don't play dumb!!! You beat my brother yesterday!!! I'm gonna make you pay for it!!!!" The man known as Taro, yelled at blond. Jou, in 'thinking mode' stare at Taro in order to find a match on all the face that he knows.

"I'm sorry?" Jou seems can't match the face. Taro cling his fist hardly. He REALLY pissed off.

"IT'S GARO!!!YOU BEAT HIM AT ALLEY NEAR OUR SCHOOL!!! HE IS BALD!!!"

"Oooooo… That bald boy! I remember! I remember! So, what's up with that guy?" Jou ask carelessly while brush his hair with his hand.

"You beat him until his rib broke! I'll never let you go with this!!! You gonna pay it badly!!!!" Taro said while point at Jou who is yawned.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever." Jou said while walk pass Taro. Suddenly groups of 20 boys that wear Minami High School uniform were surrounding them. Jou look at them with annoying. Same as Kaiba who was seems annoying with this situation.

"Now what?" Jou ask with boring expression in his face.

"Like I said before, you'll gonna pay back for what you've done!" In the same time all the Minami High School student take out a bat and point it to their prey. Jou stare alert.

"You and your friend will pay it!" Jou eyes roll out. "I know your weakness! Friend! You'll do anything to make sure them safe! NOW!!!" One of them grabs Kaiba and locks him, so he couldn't move. Jou stare at Tora who is stand a feet from him. Kaiba who is caught, ogle at his attacker.

"So, Jounouchi. You better hear us well or your friend will get hurt." Taro threatens Jou.

"And may I know where my friend is?" Jou asked.

"Don't play dumb, bastard! We caught your friend! We're not afraid to hurt him!!!" Taro replies angrily. Feel like he talks to the child. Suddenly Jou grin.

"What? I'm serious here! Where is he?!" Jou said seriously.

"That ROBOT FACE bastard!" Taro said while pointing at Kaiba. Jou surprise and suddenly he feel like he want to laugh but he maintain his current face expression. Kaiba seems not react and freeze.

"You wrong. He's-" Scream have been heard behind Jou. All except Jou look at scream source. Kaiba is free and his attacker falls in the ground. "-not my friend."

"OI, MUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON"T DRAGS ME INTO YOUR DAMN PROBLEM!!!!!" Kaiba amok and kick his attacker. He glares fiercely at everyone near him and they step back. He's really pissed off about nickname that he just got. Quickly, he takes his briefcase and straightened his school jacket.

"What da-" Tora seems surprise.

"You bark the wrong tree, bald." Jou grinned. Kaiba start to leave but someone attack him. He ducked it and stands beside Jou with their back embrace each other.

"Don't let them get away!!!" Tora orders his friend.

"Oi, mutt! You're such a troublemaker!" Kaiba commented.

"Sorry, moneybags. It seems like you'll be late today. Why don't you exercise for a minute? You won't regret it." Jou suggest.

"…..Fine with me. And-" Tora and friends start attack the blond and brunette. Jou and Kaiba are in 'fighting mode'. "–I'm REALLY pissed off!"

**!xxxxx!**

Jou straightened his school jacket and brush the dirt on it. Kaiba take his briefcase that fall on his feet. Taro and friends lie down on the ground with bruises on their face. They panted heavily.

"So, do you feel good?" Jou ask while take his bag on the ground. Kaiba brush the dirt on his briefcase.

"Yeah. Better than earlier." Kaiba replied. He looks at his watch. 1845 hours. He pulls out his mobile phone and start dial. "Hei, Roland! Get your DAMN ass here! NOW!"

"Wow, moneybags…Cool down…No need to rush. It's already late to go to your office." Jou know his rival will go to Kaiba Corporation after school to work until god-know-when. 'Geez.. Can't he just have a normal teenager life?'

"Shut the hell up, mutt. I don't need you to tell me what I should or shouldn't do with my life. So, BACK OFF!" Kaiba walk to the fence to wait for his limo. 'Stupid day! It's all mutt's and that DAMN teacher's fault!!!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm back off. Geez, Kaiba. Try being a normal for once." Jou said and walk to the fence.

"I'm like what I am. Thank you." The limo arrived.

"Whatever, moneybags. Oh,yeah. Don't forget to think a plan to pay that GOOD-FOR-NOTHING teacher…" Kaiba step into his limo. "ROBOT FACE!" Kaiba turn to Jou but the blond already sprinted to his way. He clenched his fist tightly.

"Don't worry…I'll think a plan to get rid of that DAMN teacher… and also you, DAMN mutt!!!!!" Kaiba get in the limo and laugh evilly.

**!xxxxx!**

"Hei…You forget about us…" Taro said weakly. All his friend signed weakly. They stay there until they have energy to move and go home. Later.

**!xxxxx!**

"I'm sorry, Taka-san… I got detention after school and a bit of problems. That's why I can't come to work today. Please… Don't kick me out!!!" Jou begged with his puppy eyes. And fake tears. Mr Takashi seems to be a bit threatened, yet still couldn't resist the sympathy that slowly takes over his emotion. 'Oh, god! Not those eyes!'

"I …" Mr Takashi whispered faintly, don't know how to deal with his begging-absent-worker. Jou knows his plan to seduce his boss is beginning to work. Mr Takashi is really kind man. He is an owner of Red Barns Basketball Shop (1). He usually didn't employ workers who are still studying in school. But, Jou begging him hardly and promised his work won't effect his study. Apparently, it does.

"Taka-san… I can't afford my life like anyone… I need to work to make sure I can see tomorrow… If you fired me, how am I supposed to live? Today, money is important… If I don't have it, I … I…" Jou bow sadly. 'This must be work'. Jou peep between his bang, to see Mr Takashi reaction. Mr Takashi signed.

"Ok. I give up. You can still work here. Because you didn't work today, you need to replace it on weekend, on Tamura shift." Mr Takashi said while brush his neck's back. Jou smiled and jumped on Mr Takashi. Both of them fall to ground with Jou hugged Mr Takashi and Mr Takashi is try to not let they fall full on the floor.

"Thank you, Taka-san! I owned you big time!!!" Jou brush his cheek with Mr Takashi's. Mr Takashi still tries to hold the ground and seems like suffocated.

"Get off, Katsuya! I can't hold anymore!!!" Jou jump back from Mr Takashi lap and grinned.

"Opps.Sorry…" They stood. Tamura watching them and laugh. He knows Jou's puppy eyes are powerful weapon to melt anyone who sees it. He also, once, surrenders to the blond's puppy eyes. Eishi Tamura is 21 years old, graduate from university and currently work with Mr Takashi. Jou, who is 5 years younger than him, are close with him. Like brothers.

"Don't forget, Katsuya. I want to date my girlfriend, then." Tamura tease Jou.

"Don't worry. I'll take your shift. You can date your girlfriend freely." Jou replied with thumb sign. Mean everything will be okay.

"I'm doubt about that…" Tamura turn and start serve their customer who just approached the counter.

Jou look at his watch. 2015 hours.

"We're just about to close the shop. Want to grab some drink with us?" Mr Takashi ask while brush the dirt on his butt.

"But-"

"Don't worry. I'll pay."

"Why not!" Jou replied happily. Tamura just finishes serve the last customer and start close the shop. Jou help him while Mr Takashi goes inside his office to grab his things. When everyone is ready, they start walking to street restaurant to grab some soft drink and also food.

**!xxxxx!**

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ri-_

"WHAT?!!!" Kaiba shout at the phone angrily while his fingers move fast on the keyboard of his laptop.

"Aaa…Hello,Nii-chan…" Mokuba's voice shoots from the phone.

"Mokuba. Sorry. I though you were somebody." Kaiba apologizes. His eyes didn't leave from monitor and his fingers didn't stop tapping. "Why are you calling? Something's wrong?"

"No. Just… Nii-chan… When will you come home?" Kaiba stop tapping. He looks at his watch. 2300 hours. The line wrap with silence.

"Sorry, Mokuba. I need to finish my work. You should be on the bed now. Tomorrow, you have school." Silence fall between them.

"Mmmm… Good night, Nii-chan. And, don't stay up late." The line disconnected. Kaiba put down the phone and freeze for a moment.

'Sorry, Mokuba.' Kaiba apologizes softly.

**!xxxxx!**

"Dad, I'm home." Jou entered his apartment. Apartment that he and his father live located at area that didn't received too much development. Almost, who's live here is somebody that poor. Also, this place could be a 'nest' for any 'activities'.

"Why're you late, boy!?!! You want me die starving here?!!" His father yelled from the couch. Besides the couch, there's an empty bottles lying there. Jou signed heavily. He approached the old man.

"Dad! What I said about drinking this DAMN thing?!" Jou burst while take a bottle and waving it in front of the drunken old man.

"What?! I just drink one bottle!"

"One bottle?!!! For the sake of heaven, LOOK!!!" Jou point at empty bottles. His father rolls his eyes and glares the bottles.

"He… Where did the others come from?" His father hiccupped. Jou smiled. The vein pops up on his temple. He gathers the empty bottles and throws it on the dustbin.

"No drink for a week."

"WHAT?!!!NOOOOO!!!!!"

"YES! More objection, one month." His father locks his mouth. "Good. I'll make you something to eat." Jou open the fridge and look for something that can feed his father. His father fall back on the couch and mumbled something like 'Oh no… I can't live with it. I need to find a plan to sneak my 'baby'. Yeah!'. "If you try to sneak it, forever." Jou warned from the kitchen. His father stops mumble. Also stop planning. Jou grinned while prepare the food.

-tbc-

(1) For those who doesn't know, I take the shop name from manga I'll CKBC (Hiroyuki Asada's). The shop where Yamazaki works. It existing or not, I don't know. But, the name is under copyright of Hiroyuki Asada.

On this fiction, Jou's father is an alcoholic and Jou can control it. Abuse? Ha. Not in my currently idea. Because on the comic(manga), creator just show Jou's fathers'leg and shouts about not coming home (when Hirutani make his appearance). So, I assume, this identity (alcoholic but still in control) could be use to Jou's father character.

And also, maybe, I won't write any abuse scene. Because I just want to stick with clean scene. Or not. He. Depend what idea shoot my brain.''

About yaoi/shonen-ai… I don't know if I should or shouldn't put in this fiction. Like I said, I want to make a clean scene. Ha! I don't know!

Lastly, what about some review?

#time/date: 2325/240507#


End file.
